


isn't it funny?

by a financial diuretic (Shame_Account)



Series: i've seen 2 whole episodes of Suits don't ask me how lawyering works [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, alex texts too much, i'm sorry the slash will happen eventually, past relationships are discussed as well as infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_Account/pseuds/a%20financial%20diuretic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She and Wash are at a reasonably nice, reasonably affordable restaurant. It's their bi-weekly "complain freely about office shenanigans so our heads don't explode" standing date, and they have finally run out of Jefferson-related steam. For now. Wash's phone has been buzzing every few seconds for the last twenty minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	isn't it funny?

**Author's Note:**

> again, i cannot emphasize enough how much i do not know how law firms work and how much slower this series would progress if i tried to educate myself on the matter but: whatever the second-highest position at a law firm is, please assume that is Angelica. she will probably Make Partner which i hear is a Big Deal if and when they manage to expand their premises into a building with multiple offices.

"He just keeps _texting_ me."

Angelica almost, _almost_ laughs at him, because the way he says it is so – familiar. Walking a bewildered tightrope between pleased and affronted. She remembers that dawning confusion: Alexander Hamilton does not just text, he _Texts_.

She and Wash are at a reasonably nice, reasonably affordable restaurant. It's their bi-weekly "complain freely about office shenanigans so our heads don't explode" standing date, and they have finally run out of Jefferson-related steam. For now. Wash's phone has been buzzing every few seconds for the last twenty minutes.

Angelica shakes her head and takes a sip of wine. (The wine is essential. The wine and the careful sipping of it is part of what makes this a grown-up, professional dinner date, as opposed to two terrified friends sitting at a table for a few hours and saying everything except the bottom line, which is: _How can we keep running this thing and not burn out?_ )

"You've made his list."

"What list?"

"The list of people he decides it's acceptable to send his every passing thought to at three in the morning. Congratulations."

Wash looks down at his phone in horror, and this time Angelica does laugh. "I _warned_ you."

" _This_ is not what you warned me about."

"This is the beginning of what I warned you about."

Wash regards her silently over his own wineglass. She knows he's not going to ask. She shrugs, kills time by taking a bite of slightly overpriced but delicious fish, and decides to tell him anyway. Maybe save him the trouble of making the rest of this mistake.

"We met at Columbia, shortly after he arrived in the states," she begins, and moves swiftly onward without offering any further details about _how_ they met; Alex is the king of oversharing but it is _just_ possible there still might be things Wash doesn't know. "We exchanged numbers and within like a week everything started spiraling – I don't want to say he's overdramatic, but dramatic things are always _happening_ to him, and around him, and also actually fuck it he _is_ overdramatic, and I kept getting drawn in, and then we were just – really, _really_ stupidly in love with each other, it was a terrible idea and we both knew it, and I kind of threw him at my sister."

Wash opens his mouth like he's going to say something, closes it again, blinks rapidly, and gestures for her to continue. Angelica shrugs. Eight years on and situation thoroughly dealt with, the anger is far away and easy enough to shake: "And then he slept with someone else."  _And now I'm engaged to her; isn't it funny how you meet people?_

"I see."

Which is Wash's neutral, mock trial judge voice, and Angelica snorts into her drink. "I mean, all of us were stupid kids at some point, right, I was twenty and he and Eliza were eighteen and we were _stupid kids_ , you know, _but_." She reaches over, taps meaningfully at the table in front of Wash's phone, which is going off again. "He still _does this_. What does that tell you?"

"That he likes to talk."

"You needed 200 texts a day to realize that?"

"That's a very conservative estimate."

"You could tell him to stop," she says airily, looking at her plate instead of his face. "You know, because you're his _boss_."

"It's not like that," he insists, and she looks up sharply.

"Did you hear a word I just said to you? You think I thought it was _like that_? Because I really didn't, right up to the point where we started making out in my car. In my _car_ , Wash, like _high schoolers_."

"Car wash," he repeats, amused, instead of responding to any of that like a reasonable adult.

Angelica heaves a sigh and forces herself to sip the wine again instead of downing it. "Do whatever you want, but if you have sex in the office, I quit."

"If _anyone_ has sex in the office I'm burning it down and collecting the insurance."

Angelica bites the inside of her mouth to keep her lip from twitching. "The _sex fire_ insurance."

"I'm pretty sure we're covered for that."

"Yes, much easier to get than _fire sex_ insurance."

Wash bursts out laughing, and Angelica just manages to proclaim "I _win_ " before cracking up.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I have now ~subtly~ established G.Wash as 38 and A.Ham as 26? So there's that
> 
> Also uh I am not really looking for or paying much attention to details about real historical figures beyond what I already know because a) that feels like a line I don't want to cross, b) I would get trapped in information overload and never emerge to keep writing, and c) I'm. not that invested in the real people and kind of view modern AUs especially as fictional characters altogether
> 
> so I'm sorry if I write or contradict any character details that throw anyone off? (i say about a series that started with George Washington/Alexander Hamilton _watersports smut_ )


End file.
